The proposed research assesses the effects of socioeconomic conditions on the mortality of chilren aged one through twenty in the United States. Except for aggregate analyses, research on socioeconomic mortality differentials has been confined to adults or infants. This research investigates the extent, pattern, trend, and causes of socioeconomic child mortality differentials and develops methods for using limited data to infer socioeconomic effects. The analysis is based on mothers' reports of the survival status of their children contained in the June 1975 and 1980 Current Population Surveys (CPS) and on indirect estimates from the 1960 and 1979 Census Public Use Samples and the 1975 and 1980 June CPSs. The goals of the research are to estimate child mortality rates specific to socioeconomic characteristics of parents and families through several procedures; to perform multivariate analysis of June CPS data to assess the independent effects of mother's schooling, family income, father's schooling, father's occupation, family size and structure, mother's age, race, sex, and age on child mortality; to develop indirect estimates of child mortality differentials from the 1960, 1979, 1975, and 1980 data to assess changes in socioeconomic effects; to develop and test a hypothesis that socioeconomic child mortality differentials are strongest in populations in which accident mortality constitutes the largest proportion of deaths (that is, among boys, blacks, and teenagers, and for the most recent period); to use data on the mortality of siblings (from the June CPSs) to statistically control family-related sources of population heterogeneity in making differential mortality comparisons; and to develop modified Brass and intercensal survival methods to estimate socioeconomic child mortality differentials from U.S census data.